


Changeling

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 5x06 Spoilers, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing like what Emily dreamed of.  She always imagined Ali the way she acted: coy and worldly and a little bossy, with that haughty smirk and that sway in her hips when she walked that said, "Yeah, take a good look, Losers, I could rock your world...if I wanted to."  This Ali's shy and hesitant, looking to Emily for guidance, but all she has to do to drive Emily crazy is look like Ali, sound like Ali, moaning "Em," smell like Ali, lavender and something else, sweet and intoxicating, and be warm and wet and silky under Emily's tongue.</p>
<p>A post Ep. for 5x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

"How could you?"

Alison is just staring at the bruises around her neck in the dresser mirror. She looks so fragile in the moonlight, her skin as pale as a porcelain doll's. 

Emily crosses her arms, leaning against the doorframe. She never got a chance to ask because of A. It still doesn't seem like the right time, but the anger and pain are still raging inside her, even worse now knowing how close she came to never getting an answer. "How could you just leave?" How dumb is she, to still think what Ali says means anything, to think that kiss meant anything?

"Em, I have to tell you something. While I was gone I did things," Ali's lips are trembling, tears brimming in her eyes, "with guys, things I'm not proud of...for money, for protection."

"Why are you telling me this?" She's so tired, tired of the drama, tried of the lies, tired of hurting, tired of being scared, tired of having to be the strong one, the shoulder everybody cries on. Ali used to be the strong one, the one who wasn't scared of anything, the one who solved all their problems...whether they wanted her help or not. That Ali is dead. The Ali who came home always seems to need Emily to save her.

"Because I thought about you, when it was hard..." Ali swallows thickly, gasping back a sob. "to pretend. I remembered kissing you. I only ever wanted to kiss you, Em. I went around calling other girls 'lezbos,' hoping no one would notice..." She trails off, looking down. "I know 'sorry' isn't good enough. I don't blame you if you hate me. I know it's too late, but I love you. I've always loved you." She brushes the tears off her cheeks. "I wish I hadn't been such a coward. I wish I'd told you that."

Emily wants to cry too, for all the missed opportunities, all the lost time, but her eyes stay dry...maybe she doesn't have any tears left. "I buried a part of me in that grave, Ali." She might have come out sooner, but she didn't think she would ever be able to love anyone else...or that any girl would ever love her back. "You lied to me and you used me and you broke my heart. I can't just forgive you for that." 

Ali's eyelashes flutter closed and she slides the nightgown off her shoulders with shaky hands, letting it fall to the floor. "Then punish me."

Emily hesitates in shock when she realizes what she's asking for. She remembers Mrs. D beating Ali's hands with a ruler just because she messed up practicing piano. Emily got a few spankings when she was little, but nothing like that.

"Please..." When Ali opens her eyes, the most beautiful eyes Emily's ever seen, sea glass blue and green, different by every light, she looks so broken on the inside. "Please, Em, I don't know how to live with everything I've done. That's why I wanted to leave. I didn't think you cared anymore after..."

Emily slaps her hard across the face, the tears suddenly stinging in her own eyes. "That's for lying about hitting Mona...and that's for trying to run away without even telling me goodbye." She slaps the other side of Ali's face for good measure.

Ali shudders, drawing in a deep breath, her eyes squeezed shut again. "I'm sorry."

She reaches behind Ali into her closet, having a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. This is for every other lie you've ever told." Ali winces when the clothespin clamps down on the tip of her tongue. Emily grabs another two clothespins in one hand, cupping the curve of Ali's breast in the other...the way she'd always wanted to. For a second she's too choked up to speak. She wants to play with Ali's nipples, but she doesn't need to do that, they're already tight hard little nubs. She just pinches them each with a clothespin. "These are for all the times you made fun of me in front of our friends for liking girls."

Ali tries to mumble something.

"Do you want me to stop?" Emily can tell she must already be in a lot of pain from the sheen of sweat breaking out on Ali's skin even in the cool night air.

Ali shakes her head once, mutely.

Emily can't resist the urge to pull her close, wrapping her arms around Ali from behind. "This is for all the times you stood up for me when I wasn't brave enough to stand up for myself."

She runs one hand down the flat, smooth plane of Ali's stomach. "This is for all the times you made me laugh. This is for all the sleepless nights I spent whishing you were here." When she cups her hand between Ali's legs, she lets her head fall back on Emily's shoulder, whimpering. Emily gently removes the clothespins from Ali's nipples, then the one from her tongue, letting them fall to the carpet. "This is because I love you."

Ali gazes up at her open-mouthed and wide-eyed. When Emily leans down and kisses her, Ali kisses back, her tongue clumsy, but eager.

It's nothing like what Emily dreamed of. She always imagined Ali the way she acted: coy and worldly and a little bossy, with that haughty smirk and that sway in her hips when she walked that said, "Yeah, take a good look, Losers, I could rock your world...if I wanted to." This Ali's shy and hesitant, looking to Emily for guidance, but all she has to do to drive Emily crazy is look like Ali, sound like Ali, moaning "Em," smell like Ali, lavender and something else, sweet and intoxicating, and be warm and wet and silky under Emily's tongue. Those lips don't lie, spasming uncontrollably in pleasure: Alison DiLaurentis likes girls...or at least she likes Emily and that's all that matters. She doesn't need to decide right now if she believes Ali when she says she's in love with her. It's enough to know Ali wants her, wants to be here tonight with her and not anybody else. That's enough to make Emily ache with desire, gently guiding Ali to the places she needs to be touched, their hands moving together. She hasn't felt anything like it in so long, pure joy, euphoria. It's the feeling she got when she took that first gulp of air, coming up out of the water, after a really good race, but as they lie in a sweaty tangle of limbs, when Ali smiles shyly up at her, her eyes desperate for approval, it feels all wrong, like knowing she did her best, but finding out she lost anyway. 

 

The chirp of Emily's cell in the middle of the night wakes her instantly, suddenly in a cold sweat. She watches Ali carefully, but she seems to still be asleep. She's probably really exhausted from all the stress. Emily pads quietly to the hall and opens the text.

"Don't say I never gave you anything. -A"

"You didn't." She thinks bitterly.

She wants to delete it, to throw her phone away, to wake Ali up and grab the cash and fake ID's and take her somewhere so far away that no matter who A is, they won't be able to follow them...where? North Korea? Antarctica? The moon? They can't run; they have to fight.

 

Everyone keeps asking if Alison has really changed. That's not what Emily's afraid of as she slips back into bed, squeezing Ali as tight as she can, not sure if she's trying to hold onto her or just hold her together. She's afraid Ali's changed too much.

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially be read as foreshadowing, but I really hope they don't go there.


End file.
